For Emeralddusk Halex Contest
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Read inside to find out what kind of Halex this is :


For Emeralddusk Halex Contest

Read inside to find out what kind of Halex this is :)

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP**

Harper rolled her eye's. She wanted a normal day today when she woke up , but living with the Russo made that impossible. Magic messes thing's up always. She just broke up with Zeke more like he left her for a girl who liked alien's more the she did, she wanted to act like nothing happen but Alex wanted a day that will make Zeke the last thing on Harper's mind. That's what she got Alex accidental turn them into cat's , they got kicked out of the Russo home by Mr. Russo thinking that they where stray's and to top of the wonderful day Alex has given her , Alex lost her wand. So Harper was on the street's of New York as a cat. A orange red cat with a tiger like print fur and green eye's. She looked over her right and saw cat Alex pacing trying to think a way out of the mess she has gotten them into.

" Alex can you just sit still. That is very annoying and right now I have a headache the size of Manhattan." said Harper as she glared at Alex. Alex looked a up and nodded at Harper. She understood what Harper was saying but to anybody who wasn't a cat it sounded like a cat meowing.

" I'm sorry Harp's I just wanted to make you happy that's all and as always I mess thing's up. Err I'm no good at magic and I'm no good at being mortal. Heck I'll mess up being a cat to." said Alex as she had her head down. Alex was a pitch black cat with yellow cat eye's. She reminded Harper of a tiny little panther. Harper walked over to Alex and licked her furry cheek.

" Your a great friend and yes you mess up at time's but that only show's how human you are. Plus I think your wrong about messing up being a cat, your good at being lazy and doing nothing, it's me who'll mess up being a cat. I think I'm more a dog then a cat." said Harper as she tried to cheer up her furry friend. Alex picked her head up and rubbed it against Harper's. Both girl's liked how it felt and started to purr.

" Hehehe hahahaha" laughed Harper as she started to roll on the ground. Alex looked at the orange red cat rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

" Whats so funny Harper" asked Alex as she smiled at Harper. This was the first time she saw her redhead laugh and smile for a long time.

" It's just something I heard that's all It's dirty and I don't want to repeat it." said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Well tell me I want to hear something Funny." said Alex as she ponced Harper and pinned her to the ground.

" Hehehe , no it's dirty and it's going to get dark soon. We need sneak back into your room." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Fine but later I want to hear this funny thing." said Alex as she jumped off of Harper. Both cat's walked back to the Russo home. They ran in and went into Alex's room.

" Damn, your dad was on the look out. Good thing we're faster then him." said Harper as she panted , she was out of breath from all that running.

" Yeah but we out ran him, I think I pulled something" said Alex as she laid next to Harper.

" Harper feed me" said Alex as she cuddled to Harper's body. Harper looked over to her side to see Alex licking her self.

" Why are you licking yourself." asked Harper for some reason she wanted to lick Alex. She moved closer and nudged Alex's head away so she could lick her. She was licking Alex's belly.

" Harpurrrrr" purred Alex as she closed her eye's , she liked how good it felt to have Harper's tongue on her body.

" Sorry , I don't know what came over me." said Harper as she stopped licking Alex. Alex looked confused one minute her body was feeling good next Harper stop licking her. Harper jumped on Alex's bed and curled up. Why did she lick Alex like that , why did she want to ?

" Hey, I didn't say stop. I didn't complain , I liked it." said Alex as she also jumped on the bed.

" But I have no idea why I wanted to lick you." said Harper as she covered her face with her paw's.

" I don't care I'm telling you I liked it so keep doing it, lick me all over." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper looked up and saw Alex lay down in front of her. Her mind was telling her to do it, it must be a cat thing. Yes, a Cat thing that's why she want's to lick Alex and make her purr.

" But it's not right Alex. There's something wrong with me for wanting to lick you." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Do it" said Alex as she wiggled on her bed. Harper got up and started to lick where she left off. Alex was purring as Harper licked her again. She never felt so good before. Not when she played with herself or when Mason or any of her ex boyfriend's touched her. Harper had the magic touch and she wanted it, she wanted to feel good all the time and have Harper give her that pleasure. Harper lick every inch of fur that Alex had. All Harper heard was purring, moaning and her name coming out Alex's

" Mmm, that was great. I never felt anything like that before." said Alex as she had a pleased look on her face. Harper smiled she liked that she had made Alex have that look. She didn't know why she was Happy why she had pride in making Alex happy and purring.

" Glad to hear that" said Harper as she grinned. Alex looked at that cat like grinned and smirked.

" Your turn now" said Alex as she punched Harper and started to lick her . Harper was in heaven, her whole body felt so warm when Alex's started to lick her. Alex grinned as Harper started to squirm under her. She liked how powerful she felt with Harper under her and squirming. She had Harper purring and moaning she felt so good.

" Wow" said Harper as Alex finished licking her.

" Thanks, Mmm that was fun we should do it again sometime" said Alex as she cuddled to the purring Harper. Harper cuddled to Alex and nodded her head it was fun and it felt great. Both cat's fell asleep curled up together.

( Next Day )

Alex stretched as she woke up. She had a smile on her face as she remembered what happen the night before. She looked over to her right and saw a naked human Harper lying next to her. She looked down at her own body and saw that she too was naked. Alex saw Harper moved closer to Alex and held her body tight to her's. Alex blushed, she could feel everything on Harper's body as Harper breath She reached over and ran her hand's threw the long vibrant red hair.

" Mmm, Morning" said Harper as she open her eye's. She looked at Alex and smiled. She was human , that mean they turn back to normal.

" Your human" said Harper as she touched Alex's face. She looked at her hand and smiled she was happy to be back in her human body.

" You to babe" said Alex as she lean forward and kiss Harper on the lip's. After last night she wanted to have more then friendship with Harper.

" Babe huh, I could get used to that" said Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex smiled back and hugged her red head. Harped smirked and licked Alex's ear. She did a light purring sound so Alex could hear her.

" Better have, I'll dump wolf boy today and have cat girl tonight. Your purrrfect for me Harpurr" purred Alex as she licked Harper on the cheek. Zeke was the last thing on Harper's mind today, she had a great night with Alex and now she had a girlfriend now. Being a cat was something she would never forget.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizard's of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP**

For Emeralddusk Halex Contest hope to see some competition


End file.
